Je peux lire en toi
by Fabulae Faber
Summary: Situé à la fin du volume 1 du manga : Cathan fuit Rochel et décide d'éliminer Setsuna. Rochel observe les débats intérieurs de son chérubin.


Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Angel Sanctuary ne sont pas à moi. Je joue juste avec.

Avertissement : Je connais peu ce fandom, encore moins les productions de ses fanfikeurs. Je n'ai vu que le DVD et le 1er volume du manga. Toute erreur est entièrement ma faute.

Les italiques appartiennent à Rochel, seul type de caractères pouvant correspondre à un personnage aussi tordu. Enfin, devait apparaître en italique parce que FF.net a décidé de les bouffer (grrrrrr) : donc finalement, les pensées de Rochel ce sera &&&& bla-bla &&&& (désolée des inconvénients). Le reste se rapporte à Cathan (ou quelle que soit l'orthographe que vous voudrez donner au nom du chérubin…)…

##########################

&&&& _Je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre. Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. Je t'ai fait. Et je saurai toujours où tu es. Même dans la mort, je te retrouverai. Cathan_. &&&&

Fuir.

Fuir.

Fuir Rochel.

Alors que ce nom résonnait sans fin dans son crâne depuis des siècles : appel désespéré, prière. Rochel.

Rochel. Rochel. Rochel.

Fuir ce visage à damner un saint qui lui enjoignait de se soumettre ou mourir. Rochel.

Fuir sa raison. Fuir ce qu'il refusait de voir et même de savoir. Rochel.

Fuir le souvenir fatal du contact de ces lèvres contre les siennes où il avait failli se perdre lui-même. Rochel.

Fuir encore, encore et encore. Rochel.

Fuir le souvenir de la présence de ce corps étranger dans sa bouche. Rochel.

Plus loin.

Cela avait été sa seule idée.( Rochel.)

Puis ses yeux se décillèrent et il reprit conscience dans ce lieu étranger.

Comment avait-il atterri ici ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Quitter une église après sa confrontation avec Rochel pour se retrouver dans une autre église. Quelle absurdité…

Il frissonna.

Un ange était censé être chez lui dans n'importe quelle église, non ? C'était la maison de Dieu, après tout. Mais il se sentait comme un étranger. Et le souvenir du sang sur ses mains le lui rappela. Il _était_ étranger à ce monde. Les chérubins ne sont pas destinés à fouler le sol des hommes. Ils ne sont pas destinés à violer les commandements de Dieu. Ils ne sont pas destinés à exterminer les pauvres agneaux errants sur cette planète.

Alors que faisait-il ici, lui qui ne respectait pas les règles ? Que cherchait-il ici, celui qui ne pouvait plus espérer l'asile d'un temple à cause de ses crimes ? Le pardon de Dieu est inépuisable pour les hommes. Mais Dieu ne devrait jamais avoir à pardonner un archange, n'est-ce pas ?

La lumière qui éclate soudain dans le lieu le surprend. Un instant, il croit à un message divin, et fou de terreur et de culpabilité, recule dans l'ombre d'une chapelle creusée dans le mur. L'air se met à scintiller tandis que de fines particules dans l'air accrochent la lumière, tourbillonnantes, dansantes, aériennes…Mais pas divines. Ce n'est que la lumière du jour qui s'est soudain frayé un passage au travers de l'imposante rosace du chœur, et pénètre maintenant à flot. L'astre du jour se lève.

Il quitte son abri. Il ne s'agit pas d'un reproche divin. Pour s'en persuader, il tend de longs doigts pâles vers la clarté : il n'y aura pas de brûlure, pense-t-il.

Mais il ne saura jamais.

Le soleil disparaît soudain derrière les nuages, assombrissant le lieu saint, laissant le monde comme abandonné. Froid et obscur. Le lieu ressemble tant à un saint _sépulcre_ tout à coup.

Un monde sans Dieu.

Dieu est parti, d'ailleurs, Cathan ne le sait que trop bien. Il ne reste que Rochel. Le fils prodigue au regard dément.

Mais le dernier regard que lui a jeté Rochel est trop pour Cathan. Tout sauf se remémorer ce moment. Fermer les yeux ne sert à rien. Les ouvrir en grand sur le reste du monde sera peut-être mieux.

Son regard effleure les hautes arcades, descend le long des colonnes torsadées, s'attarde sur le motif hallucinatoire des carreaux de marbre bariolés, sur le sol recouverts par la poussière des ans. Aucune bougie, aucun cierge pour porter la lumière de la Foi dans son cœur meurtri. Cette église abandonnée de Dieu, il réalise qu'elle est aussi abandonnée des hommes. Peut-être est-ce aussi bien…Il souille cet espace par sa simple présence.

Pourtant, il s'enfonce plus avant dans la large nef, répugne à quitter ce lieu. Le silence qui règne apaise son âme tourmentée. Plus besoin de penser ici. Seul le bruit de ses propres pas lui rappelle qu'il existe.

C'est au croisement du transept qu'il rencontre les larges stalles de bois sculpté, nouvel enclos délimité au sein du sanctuaire. Le bois n'a pas vieilli, ne s'est pas craquelé. Il garde une patine agréable, une douce chaleur qui attire la main. Il en caresse les figures sculptées : prophètes, saints, martyrs. Ils sont tous là. Jusqu'aux derniers.

Mais les derniers seront les premiers.

Adam et Eve encadrant l'arbre de la connaissance se tiennent devant lui. Petites silhouettes posées au-dessus du portail de bois donnant accès à l'autel saint. L'un à côté de l'autre. Leurs mains se touchent. Et au milieu, le fruit de la Connaissance. Celui qui leur avait ouvert les yeux. Sur quoi ? L'histoire ne le dit pas. Même le chérubin Cathan ne le sait pas. Ont-ils perdu ce Savoir en quittant le Paradis, traqués par l'ange furieux de Dieu ?

Et puis il réalise ce que ces deux figures tiennent dans leur main. Ho, la parfaite image. Ce n'est pas un fruit, que la première pécheresse offre au premier homme. C'est une pilule…Une simple pilule… La même, exactement la même, que celle de Rochel…

Et à nouveau, c'est la fuite éperdue, abandonnant derrière lui les deux minuscules silhouettes de bois.

(Délivre nous du mal)

Les lourdes portes du sanctuaire s'ouvrent avec fracas. Trop troublé à son arrivée, il n'avait rien vu, les ombres de la nuit faisant encore leur office de suaire mortuaire. Mais maintenant que le jour était revenu, c'était une autre histoire.

Où d'autre que dans un pays en guerre un cœur troublé et sali comme le sien aurait-il pu trouver refuge ? Peu importe le nom de l'endroit, d'ailleurs. Tous les pays en guerre se ressemblent.

La couleur qui attire les yeux est toujours la même.

Rouge.

Le sang les marquaient tous de son empreinte. Cela avait dû être un vrai massacre. Le lieu de culte abandonné depuis longtemps avait été le dernier espoir des fuyards. Ils ne l'avaient jamais atteint.

Hommes, femmes, enfants

Même les enfants.

Surtout les enfants.

(Laissez venir à moi les petits enfants)

Horreur tomba sur lui, lui glaçant le sang.

Le ramenant à ses propres actes.

Il est déjà trop tard pour eux.

Comme pour les agneaux qu'il avait lui-même déjà sacrifiés dans la grande ville de lumière, cœur de la puissance électrique, pour libérer Rochel.

Le sang appelle encore et toujours plus de sang. Et pour Cathan, le sang appelle Rochel à chaque fois qu'un battement de cœur résonne à ses oreilles. Les archanges s'entretuent et le sang suintant de leurs rixes fratricides retombe inévitablement sur la Terre. Tout est lié, tout l'a toujours été.

Pourtant, il était de leur responsabilité de préserver la paix !

Rochel était la Paix. Il le fallait.

Il fallait qu'il revienne.

Mais le sang versé est toujours, là… Sur ses mains. Souillant son âme.

Accusateur, cause et conséquence ultime.

&&&& _Je sais où est ton cœur. Toujours à l'intérieur devant ces deux pathétiques figurines de bois. Si maladroites. Si touchantes, tu penses…_ &&&&

Quelle idée avait eue ce sculpteur ! Cette expression était tellement différente de toutes celles qu'il avait pu voir sur les visages de bois, de pierre, de pigments colorés de ces Eves sans nombre. La naïve figure tentatrice n'avait rien de tentateur : sa tête légèrement penchée sur son épaule, son regard se tournait avec douceur vers le visage d'Adam. Tendresse. Amour. Pas de trahison. Pas de perfidie. Seulement le partage et le don. L'innocence.

Et il repense à la pomme entre les mains des deux personnages, ce cadeau entre ces doigts entrelacés. Et vient l'étrange idée…La tentation, justement.

Cathan pense. « J'aurais dû accepter cette pilule ».

(Mangez, ceci est mon corps)

Se fondre en Rochel.

(Buvez, ceci est mon sang)

On pouvait rêver pire sort.

Et plus de conscience, plus d'yeux pour voir et pleurer. Des mains toujours couvertes de sang, mais sans âme, il ne serait même plus là pour s'en apercevoir. Ne plus entendre les échos du massacre des Innocents.

Ou…

&&&& _Je te vois Cathan. Je savais déjà ce que tu projetais : te dresser entre moi et ma très chère sœur. J'aurais pu te détruire. J'aurais dû te détruire. Tu es le seul, je t'interdis de me trahir_. &&&&

Ou Tuer Setsuna Mudo.

&&&& _Je t'entends Cathan. Tu vas faire contre ma volonté. Et je vais regarder. Plus besoin d'intervenir. Je vais te regarder souffrir. La souffrance est le seul lot de ceux qui se dressent contre moi…_ &&&&

Pour que le sang de ces agneaux et le sien sauve finalement ce Monde, comme le bouc égorgé sauva la vie du fils d'Abraham en prenant sa place lors du sacrifice ultime.

Afin que Rochel se désintéresse de la Terre pour reprendre possession du Ciel.

Pour sauver cette Terre, paradoxalement.

Le sang appelle plus de sang. Toujours.

Mais c'est souvent encore le sang des innocents.

C'est ce que réalisa le chérubin Cathan quand Sara Mudo tomba sous ses coups.

&&&& _J'éprouve tellement souvent l'envie de te faire du mal, mon innocent enfant, mon ange de pureté… Ne meurs pas… Ne meurs pas… Ne me quitte pas…_ &&&&

####### Fin #######

À défaut de me dire si ça vous a plu, vous pourriez au moins me dire si vous avez eu le courage de lire jusqu'au bout ? Onegaï…


End file.
